


Spit

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: Inspired by the song Spit, by the band KISS. When Paul comes up with lyrics that are inspired by a certain lady, and Ava acts on those lyrics.





	Spit

"so we have to meet up with them to go over the new songs for the album." Paul said as he walked up to Ava and hugged her from behind, nuzzling her neck and kissing it, causing Ava to smile as his beard grazed her neck in the process.

"you never showed me one of the songs that you wrote." Ava said with a sigh as she leaned into his hug, practically melting.

"that's because I don't know if it's even going to be in the album, which is why we are all meeting up to make sure we like all the songs, and have a little bit of everyone's suggestions. And I have a feeling you might not be comfortable with that particular song." Paul said, his voice muffled as he nipped at Ava's neck playfully as he released her from the hug and went to pick up a piece of paper nearby.

"you know I was thinking about shaving this off. What do you think?" Paul said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, touching his beard as he looked through the mirror at Ava.

"I think you should keep it. I like it." Ava said as she stood next to Paul as he turned to face her.

"oh really you like my beard?" Paul said as he looked down at her.

"yes I do so your not shaving it off" Ava said as she stood on her toes and kissed Paul, moaning at the feel of his facial hair.

Before the kiss could intensify further Paul pulled away and handed Ava the paper in his hand. "here, you can look it over. If you don't feel comfortable with it, then I just won't even show it to the guys."

"Oh so now I get to see this little secret that you've been hiding from me. Is it really that bad." Ava said with raised eyebrows.

"just read it and tell me what you think." Paul replied with a gleam in his eyes.

Ava began to read the lyrics, and took a sharp breath at a set of lines from the song.

Hot damn, Lord above,

I want a lotta woman with a lotta love

Well, thin is in, but it's plain to see,

it don't mean spit to me

I need: big hips, sweet lips, make a man outta me

The bigger the cushion,

the better the pushin' - most definitely

(I need a whole lotta woman)

To keep me satisfied

(I need a whole lotta woman)

Baby, for ride after ride after ride

(I need a whole lotta woman)

Yeah, 'cause what you are is what you eat

And I need something sweet

Lock the windows, close the doors,

then she get down on all fours

Let the neighbors talk, but can't you see,

it don't mean spit to me

"so? What do you think?" Paul said as Ava looked up from the paper in her hand.

"what inspired this exactly?" Ava asked as she looked up at Paul and saw that his eyes were noticeable darker.

"you of course" Paul said simply as smirked at her.

"don't do that!" Ava said as she took a couple steps away from him.

"what? What exactly am I doing?" Paul said with a mischievous smile on his face, because he knew exactly what he was doing.

"stop with the face! If you don't stop we'll be late to meet up with everyone because you made me all hot and bothered." Ava said as she tried to keep some distance from Paul, who kept on advancing toward her.

Ava kept on backing up away from Paul, until her back hit a wall, as Paul stopped inches away from her softly laughing.

Paul smiled at her, and said "come on you know you want to. I could tell you were picturing us when you were reading those lyrics." As he tilted his head down as he kissed her neck causing her to moan as Paul moved closer to Ava, both their bodies touching.

"you know why I also like your beard?" Ava asked as Paul looked down at Ava's face and saw lust in her eyes.

"why?" Paul asked in response as he leaned down again and captured Ava's mouth in a searing kiss, that caused them both to moan as Paul leaned against her, a bulge evidence of how much Paul was affected.

Ava slowly pulled away from Paul and leaned up towards his ear and whispered "because I love how it feels when you go down on me babe" as she kissed his jawline.

In response Paul picked Ava up and threw her on the bed as he slowly started removing his clothing and Ava followed suit, both feeling as though they couldn't take off their clothes fast enough.

Once all their clothing was removed, Paul took ahold of Ava's ankles and pulled her toward the edge of the bed as Paul smiled down at her.

Ava sat upright on the edge of the bed, her pulse racing as Paul slid his hands up along her smooth thighs. A rosy hue spread across her heaving chest, her body growing hot beneath his sensual touch. Paul's lips pressed to the inside of her bare thigh, as their eyes connected. Ava moaned softly, and she wove her fingers into her lover's hair as she squirmed with anticipation as Paul's lips drew closer.

Ava lowered her back to the mattress, gripping the sheets tightly between her fingertips. The muscles in her legs and back grew tense as Paul fondled her with his tongue, alternating between slow and quick passes to keep her on edge. She shivered as he brushed his fingertip along her opening, sucking her sensitive clit into his hot mouth. "Don't stop." She urged breathlessly, desperate for him to continue his teasing, already feeling close as he pushed his wet digit inside of her tight slit.

Ava's fevered breaths filled the bedroom as Paul relentlessly stimulated her. Her muscles began to clench around his penetrating finger as he thrust it with increased vigor between her hot, wet walls. Pressure coiled deep within her heated core, tighter and tighter, until she couldn't stand anymore. She dipped her head back and lurched her hips forward, crying out in bliss, surrendering to the intense explosion of pleasure between her thighs. Her muscles pulsed hard and fast around her lover's finger, as she melted into the bed, bathing his hand, lips and chin with her sweet juices.

Sprawling out across the bed with a satisfied grin gracing her lips, Ava let out a contented sigh. Lolling her head to the side as the pleasant spasms within her began to subside, she curled her finger at Paul, beckoning him to come up. When he resurfaced from between her legs, leaning down on top of her, Ava softly kissed his lips, tasting herself on his tongue. Catching her breath, she brushed her fingertips against the sides of his face. "Your turn." She cooed, moving her hands to his broad shoulders, abruptly pushing him down onto his back.

Paul let out a throaty chuckle as Ava turned the tables on him, pushing his back to the bed and straddling his legs. He licked his lips eagerly, his heart rate climbing. His cock grew thick and stood at full attention in response to the alluring sight of her nude body, her glorious breasts on full display. Ava's fingernails lightly skimmed down over his chest, and over his taut abdomen, causing his muscles to twitch involuntarily. A low groan emitted from the back of his throat as she pressed her lips just beneath his navel, slowly curving her fingers around the base of his erect shaft. As Ava began to pump her fist up and down his erect shaft, Paul slowly rocked his hips in the same rhythm. "That's good, babe," He groaned in approval as his breathing quickened and his balls tensed up between his legs as Ava tightened her grasp on him. Paul grunted as a familiar heat spread deep within his groin, and he grabbed a handful of Ava's hair, encouraging her to take his cock into her mouth.

Paul groaned deeply as Ava's lips finally enclosed around his thick cock. His toes curled every time she bobbed her head up and down, working his wet shaft with her expert mouth. Gently cradling the back of her head as she sucked him off without need of any guidance, he lie back and enjoyed the view. His skin turned a bright shade of pink, every inch of his body flooding with warmth, as he neared the brink of orgasm. "Ugh," He groaned in ecstasy, closing his eyes as he began to tremble. An undeniable pulsation developed at the base of his shaft, signaling that his release was imminent. "I'm gonna cum!" He shouted, giving fair warning as he couldn't stop it from happening. Ava circled the tip of his cock one last time with her tongue, then Paul clenched his jaw and jerked his hips. His cock erupted forcefully inside Ava's mouth, causing her to moan as she removed her mouth from him. Paul lie back on the bed with a happy smirk on his face, barely able to move as fatigue took hold of his spent body. His heart was still beating rapidly as Ava left a light trail of kisses up from his stomach to his chest. He slid his arm around her when she crawled to his side, snuggling against his naked body. He turned his face to kiss her cheek, then her neck, letting his hand wander down to her firm backside. He was still turned on, he just needed a few minutes to recharge for round two.

"so how was that?" Ava said as she laid next to Paul, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"that was amazing but I'm not done with you yet." Paul said as he looked at Ava as his eyes flashed green for a split second as he quickly moved to be above her.

"you forget I have no refractory period, thanks to the powers" Paul said as he smirked down at her.

"thank god for that" Ava replied as she instinctively opened her legs to him as Paul placed his hands on both sides of Ava's head as he looked down at her, asking the unspoken question, to which Ava nodded her head as she smiled up at him

Paul groaned as he entered the soft, wet valley between his girlfriend's tanned legs. He leaned down close to her angelic face and nuzzled his nose into her soft hair; the flowery fragrance of her loose locks pulled another satisfied groan from his lips as their warm cheeks brushed against each other. Sliding his palms down to her waist, Paul swiveled his hips to push his length deeper inside of the beautiful blonde's snug core. The sensual moans of pleasure dripping past his lover's lips caused goosebumps to rise along the length of his arms as he met her pleasurable resistance. Her skin felt hot to the touch. Her heaving chest bore a delightful pink hue as he grasped her thick hips and held himself deep inside of her, ghosting his lips over hers.

"Paul...Please" Ava moaned as her arms moved from laying on the bed to grasping his arms and moved her legs to wrap around his waist, making him move deeper within causing them to both moan.

In response, Paul started to thrust into her over and over again into her.

"god, you feel good" Paul said as he leaned down to kiss Ava's neck as he continued his movements.

Slowly, so slowly, they increased their pace. Ava rolled around, changing positions several times as they enjoyed the slow burn, the build of sensation in their bodies. Eventually, Ava found herself underneath him again, crying out as Paul slammed into Ava, making Ava come hard. Paul slid his fingers down to her clit and drawing a second orgasm out of her before he let himself find his own release.

Paul stayed in Ava, inside of Ava, for a long time. He pressed his forehead to hers and they both stilled, breathing in the other's breath, when Paul broke the moment.

"holy crap. I should write more songs about you if I'm going to get this reaction from you" he said as pulled out her and laid down next to her and held her next to him as they both remained quiet as they tried to regain their breath and slow down their heartbeats back to normal.

After a couple of minutes, Paul spoke again once he glanced at the clock that was sitting on the nightstand next to him.

"yep we are definitely going to be late to the meeting with everyone"

"screw it, let's just not go. I'm way to tired to even get up and get dressed." Ava said as she started to yawn.

"I'll call Gene and tell him that something came up and that we'll go over the album later I guess." Paul said as he took from the nightstand and started to dial Gene's number.

"by the way Paul, you definitely can have that song on the album, but you can't sing it if we end up playing it live or I'll jump you right then and there onstage." Ava said with a smile.

"alright I'll just have Gene sing it" Paul said as he smiled to himself as he heard Gene's answering machine.

"hey Gene, just letting you know that we can't make it to the meeting. Something came up we can reschedule to go over the album. Sorry once again."

 

"Yeah sorry Gene, Paul was too busy to come to the meeting because he was just having way to much fun with me" Ava said, knowing that it would be heard on the answering machine.

At that Paul ended the call and put the phone back on the nightstand and rolled over to face Ava.

"you know I'm going to get a talking to from Gene for that little comment" Paul said as pulled Ava closer to him.

"not to mention your going to get it from me" Paul continued as he nipped at Ava's neck, causing her to moan.

"seriously? Your insatiable" Ava said as Paul moved to once again hover above her.

"three times the charm isn't it?" Paul said as his eyes flashed green once again and he leaned down to kiss Ava, while Ava couldn't stop thinking about how incredibly lucky she was to have him in her life as she smiled into the kiss.


End file.
